Lucrecia
"The one who holds the shield is always hidden in the shadow." Appearance Lucrecia stands with her almighty shield in her left hand (which almost envelops her) and in her right hand she carries a golden sword which looks more like a spike. On the Guard of the sword sits a rune that resembles an eye. The shield is thick and lined with gold around the edge. 6 spikes protrude on both sides of the shield. The front is decorated to what resembles peacock feathers and dotted between the feathers are tormenting tormenting eyes. In the center of the shield is an golden arrow and in the center of that arrow is another menacing red eye which blinks on its own. Lucrecia herself is dressed in a light white tabard with light golden coloured armour over one shoulder and spans over her chest. A small cape hangs on the back of the same shoulder. Her right leg is dressed in a thigh black high legging and she wears white heeled knee high boots which are heavily lined with gold which matches her elbow lengthed gloves. Personality Coming Soon History Coming Soon Skills Shield Thrust: Fire: Uses Jericho to shove enemies. Taunts the enemy for 20 secs. Water ''': Uses Jericho to shove enemies. Taunts the enemy for 20 secs. 70% chance to reduce the enemies ATK for 30 secs (lv 5). '''Forest : Uses Jericho to shove enemies. Taunts the enemy for 20 secs. Light : Uses Jericho to shove enemies. Taunts the enemy for 20 secs. Dark : Uses Jericho to shove enemies. Taunts the enemy for 20 secs. Castling: All Elements: Summons many shield to protect the caster. Increase casters DEF for 60 secs (Lv 5). Jericho: Fire : Many cores from Jericho's eye attack the enemy multiple times. Protects allies with the lowest HP for 60 secs. Increase ATK of all allies for 30 secs (Lv 3). (Multi-Hit: 8) Water : Many cores from Jericho's eye attack the enemy multiple times.Grants Resillience to all allies for 15 secs. Raises Glancing Hit rate for for 30 secs when all allies are attacked (Lv 3). (Multi-Hit: 8) Forest : Many cores from Jericho's eye attack the enemy multiple times.Protects allies with the lowest HP for 60 secs. Increases SPD for all allies for 30 secs (Lv 3). (Multi-Hit: 8) Light : Many cores from Jericho's eye attack the enemy multiple times.Grants Resillience to all allies for 15 secs. Grants Immunity to all allies for 15 secs. (Multi-Hit: 8) Dark : Many cores from Jericho's eye attack the enemy multiple times.Grants Resillience to all allies for 15 secs. Gradually heals HP of all allies for 15 secs (Lv 5). (Multi-Hit: 8) Awakening 1st Awakening Added Skill: Passive Skill Fire : Gains tolorance to multi-hit Combo Skills attacks and takes 20% less damage upon being hit with multi-hit Combo Skills attacks (Max 60%). Crit rate increased by 50%, 100% chance to decrease enemy DEF for 30 secs (Lv 1) when combo skills land as a Crit Hit. Water : Gains tolorance to multi-hit Combo Skills attacks and takes 20% less damage upon being hit with multi-hit Combo Skills attacks (Max 60%). 80% chance to decrease enemy DEF for 30 secs (Lv 3) upon useing Combo Skill on an enemy with ATK down. Forest : Gains tolorance to multi-hit Combo Skills attacks and takes 20% less damage upon being hit with multi-hit Combo Skills attacks (Max 60%).Matches enemy Support Servants SPD to casters SPD. Light : Gains tolorance to multi-hit Combo Skills attacks and takes 20% less damage upon being hit with multi-hit Combo Skills attacks (Max 60%). Increase's casters Glancing Hit by 50% for 20 secs when a skill lands as a Crit Hit. Dark : Gains tolorance to multi-hit Combo Skills attacks and takes 20% less damage upon being hit with multi-hit Combo Skills attacks (Max 60%). Increase's casters Glancing Hit by 50% for 20 secs when a skill lands as a Crit Hit. Added Skill: Team Passive Fire : DEF of Fire Allies inreases by 52% in All Regions. Water : DEF of Water Allies inreases by 52% in All Regions. Forest : DEF of Forest Allies inreases by 52% in All Regions. Light : DEF of Light Allies inreases by 52% in All Regions. Dark : DEF of Dark Allies inreases by 52% in All Regions. 2nd Awakening